1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a mobile terminal having a touch input function, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a terminal may be classified into a mobile (portable) terminal and a stationary terminal according to a moveable state. The mobile terminal may be also classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to a user's carriage method.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software.
The conventional mobile terminal has been developed to provide more functions to a user, and to have a design for enhancing portability. As a result, a mobile terminal having a touch input function is being spotlighted. According to this recent trend, may be considered a method for controlling a mobile terminal capable of precisely sensing a touch input and controlling a mobile terminal.